Sonny with a faker
by xNathansKait
Summary: Chad hacks into Tawni's aim and talks to Sonny. Soon, he makes a fake person just so he can talk to Sonny. Will love blossom? Or has he ruined his chance?


Sonny smiled walking out of her bathroom. She felt fresh, in her cow pajamas. Quickly walking over to her computer she saw an I.M from Tawni. What could she want?

_PrincessTawniH: Hey, Sonny! _

This was unlike her. What did she want?

"_Hey, Tawni!" _Sonny quickly typed back.

_PrincessTawniH: Took you long enough! I've been waiting here forever! _

_SonnySunshineM: Sorry! I was taking a shower! _

Chad looked at his computer screen. He had to think like Tawni, talk like Tawni.

_PrincessTawniH: Have fun? ; D _

Sonny stared at her computer confused. Why did Tawni want to know if she had fun or not? Why would she want to know?

_SonnySunshineM: Why? _

"Shit!" Chad mumbled to himself. This isn't like Tawni. He knew he shouldn't have done this. But, he did anyway. He hacked into Tawni Hart's AIM. It wasn't that hard. On his fourth attempt he got in. With the password, IheartTawniHart! His plan was to get as much as he could get out of Sonny. But, now she just thinks that he's a creep. Well, Tawni's the creep.

_PrincessTawniH: Never mind. ANYWAY, Lets talk about me! _

"There's the Tawni I know" Sonny mumbled.

"Okay? What about you?" Sonny hurriedly typed back.

"It's now or never," Chad mumbled.

_PrincessTawniH: I think you like Chad! I mean I know you like Chad! _

Chad didn't get a reply for a couple of minutes. He started to get nervous. If she didn't admit it to Tawni, whom would she admit it to? Or was everyone wrong with what they were telling him? Were they just messing with him for everything he's done to them?

_SonnySunshineM: … You knew that for a while now. We've talked about this. _

Chad was in shock.

"SHE LIKES ME!" he screamed and jumped out of his chair.

"YES!" he continued to scream.

Finally, Chad calmed down and sat back in his chair. He then noticed Sonny sent another reply.

_SonnySunshineM: He'll never like me back though. So, I'm trying to get over it. 'Sides, I don't "deserve" him. He said it today while we were fighting. He can have anyone he wants. Why on earth would he want someone like me? _

_**SonnySunshineM Logged off. **_

She thought he didn't like her. What world was she living in? She wasn't good enough for him? Didn't deserve him? In Chad's eyes it was the complete opposite. Chad viewed their daily banters very differently. He found it just for fun, complete joking. He never thought she took the words he said to heart. Half of them he wouldn't have said if he knew.

He couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her how he felt. So, he decided on a different approach.

The next night he again logged in. Not as Tawni though, as Charlie Hansen. Did Sonny know him? No. Was Charlie Hansen real? Nope. Not that Chad knew.

He was to go on every night. And just talk to her. Have the conversations she'd never have with him in person. Without her knowing it was him, of course.

On Friday night he finally got the courage to talk to her.

_CharlieH3592: Hey, I'm Charlie._

Sonny was startled by the beep of Aim. It meant she had a new unfamiliar IM. She quickly got up from her bed and sat down in front of her computer.

"CharlieH3592?" She asked herself.

"Hey, I'm Charlie." She read aloud.

Sonny fought with herself whether or not to reply.

"Hey, Charlie. I'm Sonny!" she typed back. There was no harm in making friends.

Chad stared at his computer screen. He honestly didn't think she'd reply to him.

"How are you, Sonny?" he typed back, anxious for a reply.

_SonnySunshineM: I'm all right, I guess. I could be better. And how are you?_

_CharlieH3592: I'm okay. Just all right? What's wrong? _

_SonnySunshineM: Just got in a fight with someone today, it's no big deal. _

They did fight. He knew she was talking about him. They fought over their usual topic. Who's show was better. He said some mean words. That she wasn't talented, and that So Random hired people with no lives just so they can make believe their dream came true.

Even though he'd never admit it to anyone else, So Random was a good show. He knew that their ratings were high, not as high as the Falls. But, they were getting there. Since Sonny joined the cast the show got even better. Funnier. Everything he said wasn't true. So, why did he say it?

_CharlieH3592: Do you want to talk about it? Maybe, I can help? _

_SonnySunshineM: You wouldn't understand… _

_CharlieH3592: Try me. _

"Try me" Sonny said over and over. Why was this boy so interested? He didn't know her. They just had started talking. Why would he want her to spill everything? Did he honestly care? Or did he know who exactly she was and he wanted a story to spill to the tabloids?

_SonnySunshineM: Maybe tomorrow. I'm getting tired and it's a long story. _

_CharlieH3592: Oh, okay. You should get some rest._

_SonnySunshineM: Will you be on tomorrow? _

_CharlieH3592: Only if you want me on. _

_SonnySunshineM: Yeah... I want you on. _

_CharlieH3592: Then I shall talk to you tomorrow, gorgeous. _

Sonny blushed. He didn't even know her, yet he was calling her gorgeous. She was convinced he didn't know who she was, so she'd keep it going. Even though she didn't know him, just the compliment got to her. She wanted this in her life. So, she'd make sure she never lost it.

Sonny walked into the studios the next day with a bounce in her step. She was anxious. She wished to talk to him now, but it would have to wait.

Sonny wondered if he was as excited to talk to her, as she was to talk to him. She didn't know why she was so excited. He was just a stranger. A stranger that had made her night go from bad, to better.

Chad couldn't miss the brunette skipping through the studios. He wouldn't mess with her mood today. Or, he'd try not to.

"Munroe." He walked up to her.

"Oh! Hey, Chad! I didn't see you." She smiled at him.

"What's got you all happy?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." She grinned, sitting down at the So Random lunch table.

"Are you sure about that? You seem… Extra happy today" he made a face at her and sat down in the seat across.

"I just had a good night." Sonny shrugged.

"That's good." He nodded.

"What's with you today? No comments?" she laughed.

"Nah. Not today." With that he got up and walked to his dressing room.

He couldn't wait to get online tonight.

Days passed, Sonny and Chad continued talking online. Chad made up a whole new personality for Charlie. He was smart, charming, and loved poetry. He learned so many new things about Sonny. She loved poetry, as well. Her father had died just a year ago, right before she came onto So Random. (He learned he made fun of her that day for crying, and felt horrible about himself).

Chad learned that Sonny's little "crush" was actually love. He loved her as well. Yet, he didn't know how to tell her that without it being weird.

About three months later of talking everyday and Chad giving information that could get him in caught, Sonny said something surprising.

_SonnySunshineM: Charlie, we should meet up this weekend. Since you live in LA too. Wouldn't that be fun? _

"I'm in serious shit." Was all Chad could think.

What was he to do? He was pretending to be this Charlie for three months, nearly four. He couldn't just show up.

Yet, he typed back

_CharlieH3592: Sure. I'd love to. Just give me a time and place. _

The next couple of days "Charlie" didn't come online. This got Sonny worried.

Did she do something wrong? She thought he'd want to meet her.

That Saturday she showed up to the park they agreed to meet at. She waited hours. Eight hours to be exact. Yet, Charlie didn't show up. Chad did, but he hit behind a tree for those hours.

Sonny would look back and forth. She got up to get some food, then she'd run right back. Or she'd play with some kids in the park waiting for this Charlie.

Once 8 o'clock came around, tears came to her eyes. She realized this Charlie wasn't coming.

"I'm so stupid." She mumbled, looking at the ground.

Sonny wiped her eyes and got up from her seat on the bench. She should have known.

Chad felt his heart break. He didn't think Sonny got that attached to the person he was pretending to be. He didn't think she'd wait all those hours for a man she didn't even know. He should have went up to her, told her the truth. Yet, he still couldn't find the courage too.

"It's Chad Dylan Cooper!" He heard a girl scream.

"Oh no." he mumbled.

"Chad?" Sonny looked behind her to see the blonde hair, blue-eyed boy.

"Sonny Munroe!" the girl screamed.

Chad started to run. He took Sonny's hand and ran toward his car. He helped her in then himself. Quickly pulling out of the parking space he started speeding down the street.

Sonny, still astonished at the situation turned and looked at him.

"Why were you at the park?" She questioned, wiping the tears from her face.

"I just was. Why were you crying?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Just was." She shrugged, looking down at her lap.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"You can. But, I won't answer." Sonny laughed.

Chad laughed.

"Were you waiting for someone?" Chad questioned her again.

"Maybe." She replied.

"And he didn't show up?"

"Exactly" she shrugged.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault."

It was. Little did she know.

"Okay. It wasn't." Lie.

"So, where am I dropping you off?" he asked.

"My house." She replied, looking out the window.

Sonny quickly ran up to her room and logged online. Charlie wasn't on. This wasn't a surprise to her.

She quickly left the room to take her shower. Once back she checked her computer again and saw that Charlie was online.

This shocked her.

_SonnySunshineM: Where were you? I waited hours for you! _

_CharlieH3592: I was there. _

"It's now or never" Chad sighed.

_SonnySunshineM: No you weren't. I was where you said we would meet. You never showed up. _

_CharlieH3592: Maybe you just didn't know what you were looking for. _

_SonnySunshineM: You didn't show up. Can't you just admit it? _

_CharlieH3592: But, I did show up. _

_SonnySunshineM: Oh really? _

_CharlieH3592: You talked to me too._

_SonnySunshineM: You were that creepy old man? _

_CharlieH3592: No. But, I have blonde hair and blue eyes. _

_SonnySunshineM: The only person I talked to with Blonde hair and blue eyes today was Chad. _

_CharlieH3592: Exactly. _

**CharlieH3592 has logged out.**

"It was him all along." Sonny shook her head, upset. Everything she told him. Everything he told her was a lie. She was so embarrassed.

The next day Sonny walked into the studio. She wouldn't talk to him. He played a horrible trick on her. This made her not want to speak to him, at all. He was probably going to sell everything she told him to the tabloids. Every single thing. How she was afraid of getting her heart broken. How she liked him. How her dad left her and her mother and years later died. And more. Every single thing.

"Sonny!" Chad came running down the hallway.

She didn't respond. The only thing she did was put her head down and continue walking. She wouldn't let him have the benefit. Wouldn't let him see her cry. None of it.

"Sonny?" Chad followed her.

She continued to ignore him.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" he asked.

Sonny looked up and just stared at him. Was he kidding?

"You're a jerk." She shook her head and walked into her shared dressing room with Tawni and locked the door.

Chad didn't think she'd be mad at him. He thought she'd find what he did a nice thing. They were able to get to know each other more. Which, now she probably thinks was a whole lie.

The thought didn't cross his mind when doing it. He was just nervous as to what she would think of him after.

"Sonny?" he knocked on the door.

"Can't you just leave me alone? You got what you wanted. Go tell everyone my secrets. Just go." she yelled through the door.

"You actually think I would do that?" he asked, getting mad himself.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper. Of course."

Chad looked around the hallway and saw an entrance to the vent. He quickly got a chair from the prop house and walked back into the hallway. Crawling in it, he coughed. A bunch of dust flew into his face and he climbed through the system. Only for Sonny.

Opening the vent that led to her dressing room he fell out.

Sonny quickly jumped out of her seat. "CHAD?"

"Ow.." he jumped up and walked over to her.

"Why are you here?" she asked, frustrated.

"I would NEVER do that to you. All I wanted to do is get to know you. I knew you wouldn't want to with me. 'Cause all you think of me to be is Chad Dylan Cooper. Everything I told you, as Charlie was true. That's the real me. I just don't show it often. I love you. That's why I showed it to you. But, I was scared. You wouldn't believe me. So, I made up a whole new person. I'm sorry I upset you." He let out in a breath.

Sonny just stared at him.

"I love you, Sonny. Don't you get that?" he asked.

She continued to stare at him. Words wouldn't come to her mouth.

"Sonny…"

She kissed him. That's the only thing she did. The only thing her body would allow her to do. Words couldn't explain how she felt.

"You didn't have to be nervous… I was just as nervous as you. But, thank you for showing me the real you."

She hugged him.

Here's to the rest of their relationship.


End file.
